The Trouble with women
by Nevertellinu
Summary: The GTA universe has always been overrun by men what happens if women takes crime into their own hands? Can they keep up with the men or even do a better job? Follow Viv (A driven drag racer slash mechanic slash junkie) and Diana (A coolcat Assassin) take the streets of Los Santos and even help out our three protagonist. -M for swearing, drugs, sex, violence, etc-
1. She does slide jobs

Roars and growls of the engines from the cars around over powered the wert whirl whistles and yells which failed to call the attention of a leggy short haired blonde, as a matter of fact it just brought a heavy scowl on her face. She rolled her blue eyes at them before flipping them off as she made her way to a black and red Sabre Turbo claiming a spot on the hood, lashing out a light and cigarette.

"Hey Viv where's the five grand?" A man with Asian heritage came within reach of her a smug confident look on his face.

She looked up at him after lighting a cigarette giving him a glare. She un-tucked her worn- out muscle shirt from her denim hot pants revealing the wad of cash resting on the band of her shorts. "I got it right here." She informed him a subtitle English accent lacing her words she bit on her cigarette whipping out the cash, waving it around his face.

Hoa stretched his hand out but before he could grab the money Viv snatched it back. "Do I even have to give it you? We all know I'm winning." Viv smirked taking short drag.

"Don't be too cocky Viv I have a new kid joining tonight." Hoa smiled stealing the money away from her.

"For me to beat? We'll this is going to be fun."

Hoa just shook his head. "This is why I like you." He told her an amused mien present. He looked her over once more before his attention was shortly taken away as a white Buffalo pulled over beside them.

"Well speak of the devil." Hoa gestured to the car making Viv look catching the eyes of a young African-American man parting from his car.

"Franklin my man!" Hoa greeted gripping the others hand before pulling him into a bro-hug. Viv silently watched the two throwing her cigarette on the ground before pulling herself back to her feet.

"You ready to burn some rubber?" He asked opening his palm. Franklin rolled his eyes digging a hand in his front pocket whipping out his share of the bet and handed it to Hoa.

Viv tucked her arms together eyeing the man now in-front of her giving him a small nod but her demeanour still tough, he just returned the nod kindly to some extent taken aback from the woman.

"Hey Hoa this your boy?" Some guy called from the car behind Viv's.

"Yeah." Hoa replied shortly and coldly.

"Good, now we can get this race going!" He cheered high fiving one of his friends before sliding into his seat.

"Aye Blondie get outta the way and let the big boys play." He adds with a laugh referring to Viv.

She looks at Hoa and raises an eyebrow like she was asking for permission to hit him and put him out of misery. "Viv… don't" Hoa sighed shaking his head knowing he can't do anything if she does decide to lash on him.

"Let's just get the show on the road." He tells the crowd now claiming his spot on the sidewalk skipping tonight's festivities seeing he organized it and was holding tonight's payoff.

"Yo, look forget him." Franklin told Viv before making his way back to his car. Viv just nodded copying Franklin, she made her way to her car, keys in hand ready to feed that asshole her dust.

"Hey aviation blonde, didn't you hear me?" The same sorry excuse for a man spoke up without being even spoken to. Viv made fists with her hands eyeing the man like he just killed her whole clan. The proud smirk soon faded as Viv found herself stalking up to him.

She stopped just within arm's length of him to open his door and pull him into the pavement with one quick move. "I AM FUCKING BLONDE!" She screamed at him before colliding her foot on his head and spitting on him. His crew came running to his side pulling him back to his feet.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He shouted at her clenching his now broken nose.

"You want another one?" Viv asked clutching her fists. "You? How about you?" The young English woman asked his peers who just looked at each other before backing away.

"Good." She tells them before turning to her heels making her way back to her car.

"Come on people let's get this show on the road." Viv announced as she claimed her spot behind the wheel.

"You heard the lady!" Hoa said counting the last of the money after all the stakes went higher thanks to some "generous" man's donation.

Viv gripped the gear stick which was still on park, she pressed on the gas gently. Watching this skimpily clad woman a piece of bright red cloth in hand which was actually more fabric compared to her whole outfit.

Viv turned to her left briefly catching Franklins gaze he nodded at her and gripped a hand on the wheel while his other hand casually resting on the frame of his door. She just cocked her brows at him and returned her attention in front of her.

"Ready!" She pointed to her right and as a reply franklin and the driver behind him pressed on the gas a loud roar from the engines.

"Steady!" She pointed to her left and Viv did the same. Her hand clutching the gear.

"Go!" And some sort of reflex Viv changed gears slamming her foot on the gas leaving the other two behind her feeding them her dust.

"Shit man." Franklin said in astonishment hurriedly hitting on the gas hoping to catch up.

"So what'd I say?" Viv snickered looking into the rare view mirror to be greeted by franklin's headlights. "not on my watch." She smirked slightly turning the wheel to the right blocking Franklin making it impossible to pass.

She shifted gears flooring it eyes still on Franklin careful not let him pass not to mention avoiding oncoming traffic which quickly got the best of the third driving colliding with a pickup truck.

"I guess it's just you and me."

Franklin took a sharp left trying to overtake Viv but yet again she was faster than him, he repeatedly shifted from left to right looking for an opening.

"Fuck!" He cursed getting tired of looking at the back of Viv's car.

And like a surge of light a smirk grew on his face. He took another right and some sort of little dance Viv got used to routine thinking Franklin was going to take a left and because of this little mistake Franklin had the chance to pass through over taking Viv.

"That's what I'm taking about!" He celebrated looking over the rare view mirror.

"Shit!" Viv groaned shaking her head wanting to hit herself for that mistake, being a little too cocky does hurt.

But it wasn't exactly a home stretch yet. It was the last lap and the last obstacle left was a curved channel leading to the finish line where the crowd of eager enthusiasts awaited along with Hao with the wad of money which was the only important thing after all.

"Nice try but I'm not having bleeder burgers for dinner." Viv shifted to second gear allowing the widest variance of speed best for harnessing the engine's torque. She pushed the clutch and flicked the steering wheel to the inside of the turn while simultaneously pulling the hand break while adding pressure on the gas pedal letting go of the clutch to steer the car in the direction of the curve of the bridge and she was drifting.

Time itself felt non-existent like it stopped for a moment slowly coming back, like everything was in slow motion and she was the only one aware of what's happening. Soon enough like arising from being under water for a long time all her senses came back to her just in time to hit on the breaks.

A long stream of cheers flooded her hearing as soon as she emerged out of her car with Franklin in tow just behind her who surprisingly didn't look too disappointed.

"That's what I'm taking about baby!" Hoa hailed parting away from the crowd to approach the winner; Viv.

He greeted her with the price money proudly which Viv accepted literally with open arms. She smiled proudly taking the money and before anyone forgot she gave Hoa his share where Hoa returned the favour with a bump of the fist.

"You always come true for me babe." Hoa laughed wrapping an arm around Viv's shoulders. "You bet." Viv replied shoving her pay in her pocket for safe keeping. The blonde looked up searching for franklin in the near distance spotting him propped on his car.

"Hold on Hoa." Viv parted away from everyone else leaving them to celebrate or in other terms disperse before someone calls the cops.

"That was something." The young blonde called Franklins attention, his face lighting up suddenly.

"Yeah I'd say, you're better than half if not all these guys out here." Franklin replied gesturing to the other cars.

"Umm… Thanks." Viv started tucking her hands in her pockets, feeling the midnight breeze hit her skin.

"Hey man, if you want to do this again sometime or need a good mechanic." She brought out a small stiff piece of paper.

"Viv Vacant, mechanic." Franklin read out loud before putting it away in his pocket.

"Ayt, I'll see you around." He said and before he could say another word sirens went off.

Both of their eyes widen. "See you around." Viv repeated waving him off running towards her car.


	2. Coolant

**Hey wow I know that was a pretty fast update. I apologize so much for any typos or if my ideas are pretty much all over the place or to cut things short; feels like a beta. I'll try to improve it don't worry… Promise, neways onto the storyyyy~**

A loud beeping came from deep under the covers followed by what felt like booming vibrations that could wake up the dead.

A grunt was heard under her fluffy red white and blue British flag pillow. Her pale slender hand searching for the source of the noise and to give it back up was her lengthy legs.

She felt the cold glass of her phone on her thigh and immediately snoozed it without even opening an eye. She sighed now wrapping her arms around her pillow as she rolled onto her back and before she could drift back to sleep her phone went off this time it was a ring indicating her that someone was calling.

"Bloody hell…" She muttered trying her best to open her eyes, bringing her smartphone to her ear.

"WHAT?!" She practically shouted at the caller not giving two shits about who it was.

"Look before you can get your panties in a bunch, I'm on call. Simeon wants me to fix this SUV that went through his window." Hoa explained earning a confused look from Viv.

"Bollocks… if you want to ditch work today completely I'm down." Viv replied the slight sound of glee present in her voice.

"As much as we both know you'd love that someone needs to keep an eye on the shop." He trailed off sounding occupied at the moment.

"Are you fixing the freakin' car or the God damn window?"

"Viv just get dressed and go to the shop, you don't even need to pretend you like the customers just show up." Hoa sighed the sound of metal clinking together was heard in the background.

"Fine… Just don't except me to be early or do over time..." She told him putting him out of his misery not even giving him the chance to get another word as she hangs up on him and before she could pull over the covers over her head her phone vibrated yet again. In all caps it read. "Don't go back to sleep." Viv read another groan escaping her lips as rolled to the left letting herself fall flat onto the floor bringing the entangled blanket around her hips with her.

"Bloody Gob shite."

It was already pass ten and it looked like she already had enough of the sun for one day. Her eyes were hiding behind a quirky pair of glasses that Elton John would be proud of and in her hand was her second can of artificially favoured energy drink which may or may not be keeping her alive at this point.

She found herself perched in front of a Primo that has clearly seen better days. It was covered in layers of dust and dirt not to mention dents on the body like someone used it to straighten a gold club.

Viv chugged the remaining of her drink before flinging it over her shoulder like no bodies business and no one in the shop dared to say anything not after the last time; she threw a monkey wrench at some new guy for hitting on her.

She scanned the durable rolling tray beside her and picked up a torque wrench to tighten the fasteners so they won't come loose during engine operation. Viv lifts her eyes off the engine for a moment to look at the digital clock on the wall for the hundred time for the pass two hours, it's not that she wasn't good with her job it was just becoming too much of a routine and knowing Viv with her can do and carefree attitude she wanted everything fast-phased clearly why she's involved with cars.

The garage door opened making Viv part away from her labour to get a better view of the car that just rolled into a shop a red Sentinel with a familiar driver behind the wheel and a not so familiar young man in the passenger seat.

"Come on, man let's trick this whip, homie!"

Viv grew a questioning look on her face now leaning on the hood of the Primo, arms tucked together and her glasses resting on top of her head.

"Been practicing your driving?" Viv asked amused pulling herself onto her feet getting a closer look at what she assumed Franklin did to the car. He just shrugged slightly amused as he exited the car with a now wide eyed teen behind him.

"It's long story." He half laughed greeting Viv with a fist bump which Viv gladly returned that got her a few confused looks from her fellow mechanics. She just rolled her eyes even catching the gaze of one Viv of course cocked a brow at him eyeing him like she can see his soul.

"Anyway…" Viv returned her attention to her new customers giving the younger one a particular look of hilarity. "Are you babysitting?"

Franklin laughed while the adolescent red head who evidently was trying to look _street_ in his attire was insulted it was written on his face. "Hey bae the names Jimmy and I just turned twenty okay and I'm as much of a man as anyone in here… want me to prove it." He talked bigly a clear coy tone in his speech.

Viv just looked him up and down and laughed at his face before pushing pass the two to check the car's damage.

"Hey man who's the babe?" Jimmy asked slightly elbowing Franklin as Viv made her way to the Car's hood effortlessly popping the cover open giving the two men a show as she did and she wasn't even sporting her signature hot pants today.

Franklin shook his head. "Look man don't even try, she'll eat you alive."

She reached a hand on the radiator with a thick piece of cloth checking coolant level which was little to none, she shook her head almost amused. "Who was the twat who thought putting water in the radiator?" Viv turned to the two who just mirrored each other's expression before Franklin spoke up.

"Isn't that the purpose?"

Viv shook her head. "No… not in this heat plus next if you're planning to out run the cops put some coolant in it, you can't just force the engine to go one twenty and not except for it to overheat." She explained giving Franklin a small smirk as she passed through them again now to get a container of the green liquid.

"We weren't out running the cops, what if I tell you it was something more exciting." Jimmy informed proudly nudging Franklin yet again who was having none of it.

"Really Kid?" Viv asked not even bothering to look at who she was talking to either she was busy with attending to the overheated car or she was just impassive.

"Yeah we went at least one twenty on the freeway chasing after a stolen boat." He replied a toothy grin on his face awaiting Viv's reaction. She still had her back turned on them as she fastened back the cap on the radiator and then placed the coolant away.

Viv then returned to her _clients _giving Jimmy one of her many tired looks before turning to Franklin like nothing happened at all earning a disappointed look from Jimmy.

"And that's done."

"What's done?" Hoa came walking into the joint making the three turn and look.

"That's done and I'm going on my lunch break." Viv replied like she knew Hoa was going to walk in anytime but they all knew she wanted to leave the minute she arrived.

"We have to stop meeting like this man." Hoa greeted Franklin then turned to Jimmy emulating the look Viv kept on giving Jimmy.

"Yeah I'd say." Franklin replied bumping fists with Hoa while on the other hand Viv was half way out the door.

"Where the hell are you going? God woman why do I even pay you?" Hoa laughed calling after Viv who didn't gave a care in the world like she was just given parole.

"With the pay checks you give me it almost feels like you don't." She waved at them a wide self-satisfied smug on her face. "I'll see you wankers later." Viv adds popping back her sunnies as she sun greeted her.

"Yo she always like that?" Jimmy asked earning a unison "Yup" from almost everyone in the garage.

Under the shining daylight was her black and red Sabre Turbo. The base was a glossy jet black and an accent red running across from the hood and trunk and skirt with a harmonizing deep red interior. It was her pride and joy actually, she loved it more than half the people she knew.

She unhooked her keys from the belt loop of her skinny high-waisted jeans and brought out her phone with her other hand multitasking as she checked her email, scrolling through countless of spam while opening the car door. A fat smirk grew on her features as she reached the bottom of the page and that email alone told her she was going to have an alright day.

"Fuck yes."

**To be continued.. **


End file.
